


[Podfic] Sketchy

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Sketchy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 years after TRF, Art, Career Change, Case Fic, Chemistry, Coming of Age, Divergent whilst compliant, Escapism, Establishing Relationship, Family Secrets, Forced changes, Illness and health, John's bedtime stories, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Roulette, Love Story, M/M, Mutually respectful switches, Philosophy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Porn with Feelings, Portraiture, Post-Reichenbach, Requited Love, Slow Burn, The end of the Work, a non-John friend, choices which are not, post-Mary, travel and languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What (and who) will be left when nobody cares about your Work? A slow-burn fic with cases, places, mistaken identities, unfair choices, essential changes, violent feels, blatant lies, fearless portraiture, family secrets, high-risk bespoke gifts, durable friendships, bedtime stories, foreign travel and tongues, sickness (and health), and the significance of things which are slow to unfurl -- but cannot be ignored. Oh, and...porn.</p><p>    Part 1: Sherlock takes on an obvious case (barely a 4) and meets someone who will force him to re-examine what it means to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of all places

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sketchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090850) by [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/pseuds/serpentynka). 



> Here it is - the long-promised podfic of Sketchy by the amazingly talented [serpentynka.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/pseuds/serpentynka) If you haven't already checked out their other works, can I urge you with an urgent urgency to do so! Thanks go out to them for permission to podfic this beautifully written fic.
> 
> The stunning artwork for the cover is by sleepingexplorer and was serpentynka's own choice for this podfic - I think it's gorgeous and I am so grateful for the permission to use it.
> 
> The music is, of course [Bach's Partita no. 2 for solo violin.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wW5wuNlTZuo)
> 
> I will be posting a chapter a day until it is all finished - that's 82 days' worth of podfic - with a podbook that will post on day 84 for those who prefer to wait and devour in one gulp!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy listening.

 

 

 

Chapter 1: Of all places - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6hzwmcsq8m44mgg/Chapter_1_-_Of_All_Places.mp3)


	2. Talents that you ignore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments! I promise I will answer as soon as I can be out of bed for more than ten minutes at a time :-(.
> 
> Please join me in jumping up and down with joy at the lovely artwork done by the wonderful [Hamstermoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon). Isn't it great? Picture posed by [khorazir](http://khorazir.tumblr.com/), whose art I also truly admire. Do go and check out their other work.
> 
> Oh - and this is where the foreign languages start to kick in and you will see just what a challenge this podfic has been! If you are a native speaker, please be kind...

 

 

Chapter 2: Talents that you ignore - Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/70lsn2bwlcecakf/Chapter_2_-_Talents_that_you_ignore.mp3)


	3. They belong to someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope I didn't mangle the Swedish too badly yesterday! Needless to say, I had a LOT of help with it so grateful thanks go out to [sincerely-chaos](http://sincerely-chaos.tumblr.com) for spending so much time guiding me through some very tricky linguistic gymnastics. Anywhere you hear Swedish in this podfic, it's all down to her help. She sent me audio files of her speaking the lines which I then spent (literally) hours practicing before recording. I hope it sounded ok, anyway.
> 
> By the way, if you are wondering why each chapter isn't announced with a chapter number, just with its title, it's because serpentynka has laid out her printed version of this fic in that way and she asked me to follow the format of the print rather than the version on AO3. I was more than happy to do so, as I think that it will create a lovely flow when the podbook is listened to as a complete work.
> 
> Thanks again for all the lovely comments. The flu seems to be receding and my brain is almost back online. I will answer each and every one of you as soon as I can but please know that every comment and every kudos left makes me do a (very gentle) happy dance.
> 
> Today we meet Alex for the first time. I know that some people have been waiting to hear the 'voice' for Alex and I really really hope it works for you.

Chapter 3: They belong to someone - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c22grqnx0xs9q63/Chapter_3_-_They_belong_to_someone.mp3)


	4. A pathological truth teller

Chapter 4: A pathological truth teller - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xyp7so5d71oq8s6/Chapter_4_-_A_pathological_truth_teller.mp3)


	5. Re-seeing, if you will

Chapter 5: Re-seeing, if you will - Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uxbqvh99fdagb4a/Chapter_5_-_Re-seeing%2C_if_you_will.mp3)


	6. Judgments of condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and support I am getting. I know how important this fic is to a number of you, and for so many of you to be telling me that this podfic is working for you means more than I can say.

Chapter 6: Judgments of condition - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/85jz1b8om48zh04/Chapter_6_-_Judgments_of_condition.mp3)


	7. Enough Natura Mortua

Chapter 7: Enough Natura Mortua - Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9soblu566x74qt5/Chapter_7_-_Enough_Natura_Mortua.mp3)


	8. A monogamist among tools

Chapter 8: A monogamist among tools - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8mct42vb9v016b2/Chapter_8_-_A_monogamist_among_tools.mp3)


	9. Dreadful but beautiful

Chapter 9: Dreadful but beautiful - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1jvra58cc9d1kz8/Chapter_9_-_Dreadful_but_beautiful.mp3)


	10. Clear enough

Chapter 10: Clear enough - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/110jfwu9ns6fc20/Chapter_10_-_Clear_enough.mp3)


	11. We go together

Chapter 11: We go together - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b0wk1tuj785t3u3/Chapter_11_-_We_go_together.mp3)


	12. A bit baroque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this wasn't posted yesterday as it should have been, but RL most emphatically got in the way. I will be posting two chapters today to make up for it :-)

Chapter 12: A bit baroque - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8abo34p8qzgifz2/Chapter_12_-_A_bit_baroque.mp3)


	13. Perfectly at ease

Chapter 13: Perfectly at ease - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1q5ysrj8z8weiby/Chapter_13_-_Perfectly_at_ease.mp3)


	14. Unimaginable

Chapter 14: Unimaginable - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1h8oeyzt08o3kzt/Chapter_14_-_Unimaginable.mp3)


	15. Closing the gap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Hamstermoon has posted some absolutely gorgeous photos of Norfolk to go with the fic/podfic. Do check them [out.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6010621)

Chapter 15: Closing the gap - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v20gajd8y7hxyme/Chapter_15_-_Closing_the_gap.mp3)


	16. Self disclosure

Chapter 16: Self disclosure - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cvkce9m4zi50dwv/Chapter_16_-_Self_disclosure.mp3)


	17. Leave it

Chapter 17: Leave it - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1a4k9q6dv4e7eq2/Chapter_17_-_Leave_it.mp3)


	18. Act accordingly

Chapter 18: Act accordingly - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c9bcwrewnmeqbod/Chapter_18_-_Act_accordingly.mp3)


	19. Badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note about all the foreign languages you will find throughout this podfic. With each chapter that contains anything not in English, Serpentynka has posted all the relevant translations. Rather than copy all of that here might I suggest, if you want to know what is being said, that you look it up there? I hope that's ok for everyone!

Chapter 19: Badly - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l55651859o8a3hb/Chapter_19_-_Badly.mp3)


	20. Too many variables

Chapter 20: Too many variables - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tz9doaps6n0p6na/Chapter_20_-_Too_many_variables.mp3)


	21. My ideal time

Chapter 21: My ideal time - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bpwzr52167a0kqv/Chapter_21_-_My_ideal_time.mp3)


	22. Affection of concern

Chapter 22: Affection of concern - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ja9f29mndsll3x2/Chapter_22_-_Affection_of_concern.mp3)


	23. Nothing Gained

Chapter 23: Nothing Gained - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1q8mdsxy8a4sy5d/Chapter_23_-_Nothing_gained.mp3)


	24. Croydon

Chapter 24: Croydon - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gfb7i355mjt190l/Chapter_24_-_Croydon.mp3)


	25. Lioness, puzzle piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly my favourite chapter title of this fic :-)

Chapter 25: Lioness, puzzle piece - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2f252efjczy22x4/Chapter_25_-_Lioness%2C_puzzle_piece.mp3)


	26. Sixth sense

Chapter 26: Sixth sense - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9n3ov3t7awgwc9x/Chapter_26_-_Sixth_Sense.mp3)


	27. Jim

Chapter 27: Jim - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9cdqt9o8skvcloi/Chapter_27_-_Jim.mp3)


	28. Plausible deniability

Chapter 28: Plausible deniability - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4nkupebww171dhi/Chapter_28_-_Plausible_deniability.mp3)


	29. Mine

Chapter 29: Mine - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s795fwy1k5gk8p9/Chapter_29_-_Mine.mp3)


	30. How it looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to all those who have left comments but not yet received a reply. I am unwell again (sigh) so I am struggling just to keep RL going as normal at the moment. I promise I will get to you as soon as possible.

Chapter 30: How it looks - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j8a34ggy242owi4/Chapter_30_-_How_it_looks.mp3)


	31. Compensation in several acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to anyone who had trouble with accessing yesterday's chapter. MediaFire was giving me a lot of bother for some reason. It seems to be ok now although I am, for some reason, unable to stream the file, only download it. Is everyone else having the same issue?

Chapter 31: Compensation in several acts - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lzasfv7s63eb9qp/Chapter_31_-_Compensation_in_several_acts.mp3)


	32. Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, without any notice to users, MediaFire has stopped allowing streaming of files. At the moment, you will only be able to download them, which is really frustrating for me as well as for those of you wo prefer to stream. Please bear with me until this weekend, as there is no way I have time to do anything about using another platform until then. Sorry :-(

Chapter 32: Afterglow - download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/44qw914sqtg334l/Chapter_32_-_Afterglow.mp3)


	33. Not only Croydon

Chapter 33: Not only Croydon - download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7tk8rg0l4c2h0bs/Chapter_33_-_Not_only_Croydon.mp3)


	34. Visually oriented

Chapter 34: Visually oriented - download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/65nmblktcn6wyvw/Chapter_34_-_Visually_oriented.mp3)


	35. Omnia vincit amor

Chapter 35: Omnia vincit amor - download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/72wodhe5okrfl7r/Chapter_35_-_Omnia_vincit_amor.mp3)


	36. The art of forensics

Chapter 36: [The art of forensics.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/40n1midu9ffaa1n/Chapter_36_-_The_art_of_forensics.mp3)


	37. An acquired taste

Chapter 37: [An acquired taste.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/22r9z3ic2k3w7xo/Chapter_37_-_An_acquired_taste.mp3)


	38. On a plate

Chapter 38: [On a plate.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xotn2olhxw5c58p/Chapter_38_-_On_a_plate.mp3)


	39. Just a story

Chapter 39: [Just a story.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l5epta4nkocu88s/Chapter_39_-_Just_a_story.mp3)


	40. Of accidental significance

Chapter 40: [Of accidental significance.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ubmw49x41l64goo/Chapter_40_-_Of_accidental_significance.mp3)


	41. Mixing and mingling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at pretty much the half way point! Hope you are still enjoying the ride, even though it's a long one.

Chapter 41: [Mixing and mingling.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wbiw28024zanns3/Chapter_41_-_Mixing_and_mingling.mp3)


	42. Sherlock's story

Chapter 42: [Sherlock's story.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wc7rllb4d8b8lzf/Chapter_42_-_Sherlock%27s_story.mp3)


	43. Quite remediable

Chapter 43: [Quite remediable.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e0wefn220zbtdj4/Chapter_43_-_Quite_remediable.mp3)


	44. Drawing, redrawing

Chapter 44: [Drawing, redrawing.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9lvdocpb1cp0btj/Chapter_44_-_Drawing%2C_redrawing.mp3)


	45. Loss and gain

Chapter 45: [Loss and gain.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ci6288ledvxloga/Chapter_45_-_Loss_and_gain.mp3)


	46. The bravery of the soldier

Chapter 46: [The bravery of the soldier.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/es2u0wca49ktuna/Chapter_46_-_The_bravery_of_the_soldier.mp3)


	47. Not pictures

Chapter 47: [Not pictures.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1if59i8if8aexr8/Chapter_47_-_Not_pictures.mp3)


	48. I would just

Chapter 48: [I would just.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/66b4grcsg7g9sbo/Chapter_48_-_I_would_just.mp3)


	49. A brilliant view

Chapter 49: [A brilliant view.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8w5vuw8c15fqopk/Chapter_49_-_A_brilliant_view.mp3)


	50. A happy man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness - Chapter 50 already! It feels like this enormous project is actually moving along pretty quickly now. I hope you are all still enjoying this daily dose of delight, courtesy of the wonderfully talented serpentynka. Thank you to everyone who has been commenting - my apologies if I am a bit behind with replies but I promise I will get to you as soon as I can!

Chapter 50: [A happy man.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rmus1a2aztaqmua/Chapter_50_-_A_happy_man.mp3)


	51. When it rains

Chapter 51: [When it rains.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c03qitkqkp3r8f0/Chapter_51_-_When_it_rains.mp3)


	52. Everything is locked

Chapter 52: [Everything is locked.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wcbqi1d9wo440cl/Chapter_52_-_Everything_is_locked.mp3)


	53. When two become three

Chapter 53: [When two become three.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oqkgdmk69esmmcd/Chapter_53_-_When_two_become_three.mp3)


	54. An excellent performance

Chapter 54: [An excellent performance.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s5duimvcwml89xb/Chapter_54_-_An_excellent_performance.mp3)


	55. Not too soon

Chapter 55: [Not too soon.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u12m59tuvqv1ji9/Chapter_55_-_Not_too_soon.mp3)


	56. Random and we've no control

Chapter 56: [Random and we've no control.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ycxz9zg5bgjn96v/Chapter_56_-_Random_and_we%27ve_no_control.mp3)


	57. My dearest treasure

Chapter 57: [My dearest treasure.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vjoa9x2ujj5dezo/Chapter_57_-_My_dearest_treasure.mp3)


	58. Do not flinch

Chapter 58: [Do not flinch.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k1mz73be3z1kcxe/Chapter_58_-_Do_not_flinch.mp3)


	59. Reckoning

Chapter 59: [Reckoning.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vf6v32oxwnmqwmy/Chapter_59_-_Reckoning.mp3)


	60. Endearments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness - chapter 60 already!

Chapter 60: [Endearments.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x9lu12cma3wiz61/Chapter_60_-_Endearments.mp3)


	61. Pleated wool

Chapter 61: [Pleated wool.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e53amkpqamj0mp0/Chapter_61_-_Pleated_wool.mp3)


	62. Austrian wine

Chapter 62: [Austrian wine.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3db3u5yd3vl3sms/Chapter_62_-_Austrian_wine.mp3)


	63. You know what he is

Chapter 63: [You know what he is.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4ueeqbeoevh6mfm/Chapter_63_-_You_know_what_he_is.mp3)


	64. Calmly

Chapter 64: [Calmly](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0olrcl0yycyra4p/Chapter_64_-_Calmly.mp3)


	65. Good deed

Chapter 65: [Good deed.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4acaga33iy3rhm2/Chapter_65_-_Good_deed.mp3)


	66. The gondolier

Chapter 66: [The gondolier.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bkfzcgdkf320vkx/Chapter_66_-_The_gondolier.mp3)


	67. Errors of omission

Chapter 67: [Errors of omission.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/27bm4vv1gj6e024/Chapter_67_-_Errors_of_omission.mp3)


	68. It interferes

Chapter 68: [It interferes.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rc8zb5mtzzcia10/Chapter_68_-_It_interferes.mp3)


	69. The violinist

Chapter 69 [The violinist.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h8u3unutqyl52p9/Chapter_69_-_The_violinist.mp3)


	70. He has empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo - Chapter 70 already! Everyone still with me?

Chapter 70: [He has empathy.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y8bb87bjgk81atx/Chapter_70_-_He_has_empathy.mp3)


	71. Part and parcel

Chapter 71: [Part and parcel.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b4ze26c28e85p43/Chapter_71_-_Part_and_parcel.mp3)


	72. A present for a phoenix

Chapter 72:[A present for a phoenix.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2lrkjpt34vxjb2k/Chapter_72_-_A_present_for_a_phoenix.mp3)


	73. The engraver

Chapter 73: [The engraver.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qsrxcp44bpvpsex/Chapter_73_-_The_engraver.mp3)


	74. Consuming

Chapter 74: [Consuming.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0qx799dbs1l8v91/Chapter_74_-_Consuming.mp3)


	75. That wool song

Chapter 75 - [That wool song.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ar1hy35xyd6kf3u/Chapter_75_-_That_wool_song.mp3)


	76. That would explain a lot

Chapter 76: [That would explain a lot.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4gt1ljssoi2wysa/Chapter_76_-_That_would_explain_a_lot.mp3)


	77. A phoenix in a cage

Chapter 77: [A phoenix in a cage.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9hvt7hfeyany6cc/Chapter_77_-_A_phoenix_in_a_cage.mp3)


	78. Voiced and unvoiced

Chapter 78: [Voiced and unvoiced.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5nfm0lhg1d1ehan/Chapter_78_-_Voiced_and_unvoiced.mp3)


	79. The lapidarist

Chapter 79: [The lapidarist.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xn7v4wcjhxxd5h2/Chapter_79_-_The_lapidarist.mp3)


	80. Sherlock's choice

Chapter 80: [Sherlock's choice](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nvic6o37ssc1xj4/Chapter_80_-_Sherlock%27s_choice.mp3)


	81. The charm of the average death knell

Chapter 81: [The charm of the average death knell.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/69c8tqqfydeg3z9/Chapter_81_-_The_charm_of_the_average_death_knell.mp3)


	82. That's the whole of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is indeed the whole of it! Thank you so much to all of you who have stayed with me for this epic journey through Book 1 of Sketchy - I know I haven't always kept up with all the comments but, believe me, each comment has been treasured, each kudos appreciated, along the way.
> 
> I will be posting a podbook of the entire fic, hopefully tomorrow, as chapter 83. Bear with me, though, as I am having a few issues building it as it is so long and has so many chapters.
> 
> I hope that, one day (and if serpentynka says it's ok) I will get to do Sketchy 2 and even ABHIL. In the meantime, I need to finish Two Two One Bravo Baker, then on to the next challenge. I hope to be co-podficcing Lifetime Achievement with consulting_smartass very soon, and Saving Sherlock Holmes is scheduled for after that. Chryse has just given me the green light to do The Ground Beneath Your Feet, which I am really looking forward to. Come and see me over on [tumblr](http://aranel-parmadil.tumblr.com/) for announcements on what is happening and when.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this final instalment of Sketchy.

Chapter 82: [That's the whole of it.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pjo0rsa3w6wor1p/Chapter_82_-_That%27s_the_whole_of_it.mp3)


	83. Podbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come, indeed, to the end of this stage of the Sketchy journey. I have finally managed to sort out an mp3 version of the podbook, for those who prefer it in that format, but I tried uploading it to soundcloud as well and, 36 hours later, the file was still 'processing'. So I gave up. For now, both versions of the podbook are hosted at mediafire, so I hope everyone is ok with that.
> 
> Thanks again, so much, for all the comments, kudos and encouragement along the way. Thanks also for your kindness regarding my attempts at various languages, accents and even (oh dear lord) the 'singing' of the Gilbert and Sullivan song. The less said about THAT the better, I feel :-). Thank you to those who helped me with the foreign languages - it was much appreciated.
> 
> My final thanks go to serpentynka, for kindly allowing me to play with this well-beloved fic. She took a chance on me, especially considering all the challenges posed by this fic as well as an OMC who is loved by Sketchy fans, and whose voice as done by me could therefore have sounded all wrong. Thanks so much, serpentynka!

Sketchy podbook - [(mp3 version).](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o523d3sofdxa3qq/Sketchy.mp3)

Sketchy podbook - [(m4b version).](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8v23r43xg6u30gp/Sketchy.m4b)

(19 hours 54 minutes)


End file.
